Lost Memories
by rsh13
Summary: I used the idea which pottergrl15 posted under Troypay challenge. Chapters will get longer. Troypay Ryella R&R please! ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or even this idea, but the idea was up for grabs so I figured I'd give it a shot.

A/N  
Okay the idea was thought up by pottergrl15, I found the idea quite brilliant. She posted the idea under Troypay challenge. So there's where the idea really came from. I may change the original idea around a little to make it a little easier for me to write. Anyway this story is dedicated to the person who thought of the idea, pottergrl15. Well go on a read now.

The sound of beeping filled the room, Troy tiredly opened his eyes. He looked around the dull, white room; his eyes landed on a blond dozing off a little, but somehow kept a worried look upon her face.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked weakly at recognizing the blonde.

Sharpay gasped, "Oh my gosh, Troy, you're alright." She got up, ran over to him then embraced him in a hug.

"What's going on? Did I miss the game? Did I wreck? What happened?"

"You did wreck, but not on your way to a game, so you didn't miss one. But I did miss you." She embraced him in a kiss; he pushed her away almost immediately.

"Sharpay, what the hell are you doing?"

A/N  
Yes short, I know. The chapters will get longer, but this is just a prologue. So stay tuned. I'm thinking about making a next generation of HSM too. So look out for that one too. Tell me what you think so far.


	2. Nothing's Right I'm Only Seventeen!

A/N  
Sorry it took me so long, the update will probably come faster now, also I'll try to make the chapters longer.

* * *

"Troy, remember, we're engaged, I love you and you love me." Sharpay reminded Troy.

"No we're not, I'm only seventeen and I'm in love with Gabriella." Troy responded to this news.

"Troy, you're not seventeen, you're twenty-three, and you and Gabriella broke up years ago, she's with Ryan now."

"I'm telling you I'm only seventeen and I'm with Gabriella."

"No Troy, we're engaged; you're twenty-three now."

"What day is today?"

"It's a Monday."

"I better get to school then." He started to get up but Sharpay stuck one of her hands on his chest and pushed him back down.

"You're too weak to move around, I'll go get the doctor, maybe he could tell you whatever you need or want to know." She got up and made her way out to the hallway. Once again the room was filled with the beeping of the machines he was hooked up to. After a few minutes, Sharpay returned with Troy's doctor.

"Good morning Troy, remember me, Dr. Klint?" The doctor asked.

"No." Troy answered.

"What's the last thing you remember before the crash?"

"What crash?"

"You crashed, a deer supposedly got in the middle the road and you swerved to make sure you didn't hit it which resulted in you losing control of the vehicle. You most likely hit your head which probably triggered your coma and as we are realizing now, amnesia."

"What do you mean amnesia? I'm seventeen, I'm in high school."

"No Troy, you've already graduated high school and college, now you are twenty-three."

"No, I'm not."

Two weeks later came, Sharpay came in every day to see if Troy remembered that they were engaged, she had even shown him the engagement ring that said, 'Troy loves Sharpay forever', but nothing seemed to work.

"Miss Evans, do you mind talking out in the hall?" Dr. Klint asked after coming into the hospital room one day.

"Not at all." Sharpay answered. The two went out into the hall.

"His case is pretty bad, it may be best if you took him home, he might remember something if he did go."

Sharpay nodded, "Do I need to sign his release form?"

"Yeah, come on."

After signing the release form, Sharpay drove Troy to their home, he had asked why he wasn't going to his parents' house, which Sharpay tried to explain the answer once again. Once she parked the car, she, followed by Troy who decided to follow, went inside after she unlocked the door.

"Whose house is this anyway?" Troy asked.

Sharpay sighed, "Ours, remember?"

"No, I still live with my parents."

"Troy, you've already went to college, you play in the NBA now."

"I play in the NBA?"

"Yeah. Here I'll go get one of the tapes of one of your games." Sharpay went over to the video case, grabbed a tape of one his basketball games, she went over, and put it in the VCR. Within minutes, the game came on. Troy dribbled the ball the court.

"That's not me. I look different, that can't be me." Troy said.

"Troy, it is you. You've got your jersey here at home; you've got your trophies, and everything else that has to do with your basketball career."

"I'm in high-school, not graduated from college."

"You have graduated both high-school and college."

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"Why did I supposedly crash?"

"You went for a ride."

"Why though?"

"I'm not sure if I should bring more pressure on you."

"Just tell why I took a ride."

"You were excited; you went to tell Ryan and Gabriella something."

"What?"

"Troy, you wouldn't believe me, so let's just leave it at that."

"Fine, I'll wait until you'll tell me."

"Troy, you have to remember you and Gabriella broke up because you loved me and she loved Ryan, you have to remember we're engaged first. Until then it would be hard for you to understand, alright?"

"Fine." Troy was defeated; he would just have to get his memory back first.

* * *

A/N  
Okay, the first real chapter, please tell me what you think.


End file.
